


"You write hg fanfiction?" "...no?"

by winchestered_again



Series: Kleinsen Writer AU [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Writer AU, i got nothing else, let evan sleep 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Basically, two times Jared catches Evan acting weird about his writing and the one time he catches him red-handed.OrEvan totally writes Hunger Games fanfiction.





	"You write hg fanfiction?" "...no?"

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can find all the references 😉

"What are you writing?"

The laptop is closed immediately as Evan whirls around to look at Jared with the word "Nothing" falling out of his mouth as he does. Not that it was true, anyway. Jared gives him a suspicious look before rolling his eyes as he watches Evan put his laptop away.

"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Even if it was a totally innocent question, Evan couldn't help but feel like Jared was changing the topic on purpose. Even so, he glances at the clock and realizes that he was right. His class started five minutes ago.

Evan's eyes widen as he calls out, "shit!" and scrambles to grab his things. He leaves quickly, leaving Jared alone in their dorm.

Jared contemplates looking at Evan's computer, but he quickly shuts the idea down, not wanting to anger the other boy. Evan had an ironically short temper, especially if you knew which buttons to push.

And speaking of his ironically short temper, Evan seems a little ticked off when he comes back from class, muttering something that Jared can't make out.

"Something wrong?" he asks and Evan looks over at him, still clearly pissed about something.

"It's nothing." Jared watches as Evan takes a few deep breaths to calm down. It doesn't really seem like it's working. He only keeps pacing back and forth, hands shaking at his sides.

"Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow for extra effect, and Evan shakes his head.

"It's not- I know I try too hard. Like, I get that people are, uh, going to judge me no matter what, but, um, does that mean they have to be a dick about it?" Jared frowns at his boyfriend's explanation.

"What happened?" Evan sighs, finally stops pacing, and collapses on the sofa. Jared moves to sit beside him and Evan gives no indication of stopping him, so he does.

"We got our essays back and mine said to see her after class, right?" Jared hums and Evan takes it as an invitation to continue.

"So I, uh, do and Dr. Redbird blatantly says "you try too hard." And I'm standing there, confused, but she, uh, doesn't explain anything for a while until she, um, does, but it's one of those half-assed explanations were she's basically telling me that my writing is "too formal," Evan says, using air quotes around 'too formal'. Jared really doesn't know what to think, or say, about it, so he lets Evan continue.

"I tell her that it's an essay and I don't really want to offend people, but she interrupts me and says that I'm just a pushover, which is, uh, kind of off topic, so I say that, and she just gives me a look like "figure it out" and then writes a score on my paper and kicks me out." Evan huffs a little and Jared looks at the ground, trying to find something to say.

"What was the essay about?" Evan turns his head to look at Jared and his eyes soften a bit. Then he lets his head fall back so he's looking at the ceiling.

"We were supposed to rewrite a book ending. I was assigned _Eyes Wide Open._ " Jared shifts so his arm is behind Evan and Evan moves to rest his head on Jared's shoulder.

"A little ironic, don't you think?" Evan playfully glares at him, and Jared uses his free arm in a surrender pose. "Just kidding. How'd you change it?"

Evan's eyes light up as he starts to explain.

"Okay, uh, so you know how Jay goes down to California after..."

* * *

  
"Hey, Ev?" Jared calls from the small kitchenette. When he doesn't get an answer, he heads into their shared room, finding Evan hard at work on his laptop. "Evan?" He continues working. Jared walks up behind him, putting his hands on Evan's shoulders. "Babe." Evan jumps a little then looks up at him and it becomes obvious that he hadn't slept in a while.

"Yeah?" Evan has a soft smile on his face as he looks up at Jared. He honestly reminded Jared of when his sister had gotten her wisdom teeth pulled and she was drugged thoroughly with laughing gas. It had been absolutely hilarious.

"When was the last time you slept?" Jared decides to ask and Evan giggles. A blush covers Jared's cheeks as Evan speaks up right after.

"I don't know. How could I sleep if I'm too busy looking at your cute face?" He giggles again and Jared decides enough is enough. He reaches forward and closes Evan's laptop, ignoring the sad "aww" that comes from the sleep-deprived boy.

"I'm ordering you to sleep," he says, pulling the chair out from under the desk. Evan pouts a little and Jared can't help but think that it was seriously adorable.

"Fine." Then Evan gets up...and falls right onto his face.

Jared chuckles a little as he helps Evan up. Turns out his habit of crossing his ankles worked against him this time. It was a weird habit, but Jared never really thought to bring it up, since it wasn't harmful.

Slowly the two make their way over to the bed and Evan faceplants right onto it before rolling over so he's fully on the bed. Evan grabs his wrist as he goes to leave saying, "stay with me?" It was a totally cliche move, but Jared couldn't find it in him to care as he gets in on the other side and Evan moves so they're spooning, which kind of makes it more cliche. Within minutes, Evan is asleep and Jared loses all hope of continuing what he was doing.

So like the love-struck dumbass he is, he pulls an Edward and watches Evan sleep. It was a little creepy, but it was hard not to do. They'd been so busy lately with big projects that they had barely taken time to do anything together, and Evan just looked so adorable doing literally _anything-_ Jared finds himself blushing a little at the last thought.

Jared sighs and decides that maybe a nap would be nice then slowly falls asleep.

* * *

  
"Jared, could you hand me that, uh, notebook over there?" Evan looks over at him, holding a hand out for the notebook. Jared goes over to the shelf and takes it out and hands it to the other boy.

"What are you doing?" Evan takes the notebook and opens it, wrinkling his nose when he realizes it's the wrong one. Ignoring Jared, he gets up, foolishly leaving his doc open where his boyfriend can see it.

_She moves_ _stealthily_ _through the brush, making note of where the river bends in front of her._

What? He looks back over at Evan, who was crouched down in front of a small bookcase filled with different colored notebooks. After making sure he's distracted, Jared turns back to the computer, reading further down the doc;

_Her heart beats wildly as her feet hit the ground, adrenaline fueling her entire being as the familiarity of leaves crunching under her boots leaves her alert in a way she hadn't been in so long. A strangled laugh escapes her throat as_ _Katniss_ _-_

Jared pauses. Was this a hunger games fanfiction? He steps back, glancing back at Evan, who looked like he had found what he was searching for. He takes one last look at the screen before Evan comes back over.

"You write hunger games fanfiction?" Jared asks, raising an eyebrow. Evan freezes before looking over at his boyfriend.

"Uh...no?"


End file.
